voltex_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Drakojet
To see the Mainstream Counterpart, See Drakojet (AU). ---- |weight = 30000 lbs |main_colour = Grey |secondary_colour = Green }} Drakojet,' formerlly known as '''Draco Advas', is a name given to a robot transformer made in the United States by ASWS. He was the result of the first test experiment with the A.R.B.I.T.E.R System in its early days.'' Background History Before Drakojet was Draco Advas. Born into a family with a struggling income in debt, he worked his way to his end goal, provide a stable income for his family and to pay off the debt. He did and found himself as a US Airforce pilot. With this new source of income, he got his family out of debt and enjoyed a relatively good life. Unfortunately, the celebration was short lived as Draco Advas got into a mid-air accident during a demonstration which results in him losing his left forearm. Due to this, he was retired early from the US Airforce while getting a temporary hook arm in place of his lost forearm. While getting a prosthetic arm was relatively easy, he wasn't so eager to pay so much for one. So he looked towards ASWS for one at a cheaper price. He contacted them about a prosthetic arm at a reasonable price, which they agreed to provide Draco Advas a new prosthetic arm. But unknown to him, ASWS had different plans for him. When Draco Advas came to the ASWS facility, he meets one of the in-house medical staff and had a small talk about his new prosthetic arm. Afterward, the medical staff injects him with "Neurolink Nanobots" as so the prosthetic arm would work when in reality its a powerful sedative which put Draco Advas in a deep sleep. Which ASWS proceeds to use him as the first test subject of a recently developed device called the A.R.B.I.T.E.R system. The test resulted in Draco's mind effectively converting into A.I, but it also results in Draco's human body dying as a result. The test proved to be a complete success and shortly decides to put the newly converted A.I into a robot built prior while disposing of Draco's body elsewhere. Upon activation, Draco finds himself in his new robot body which he did not ask for. Enraged, he started to go berserk in the facility. Only to be stopped when AD-A5 Shells were used to restrain him. Knowing he had effectively become ASWS property, he accepted the fact he was working for ASWS now whether he liked it or not. Soon afterward they allowed Draco to visit his family but was horrified to find his family was murdered, ASWS rest assures that they will help Draco find out who murdered his family when ASWS secretly knows who was the culprit... ''While he is still referred to as Draco Advas, ASWS had a name for him to use instead. '''Drakojet. Physical Description Robot Form Drakojet's design is rather unique compared to other robots as he resembles a humanoid dragon. His head is rather large with the snout tapering towards the end with goggle like eyes that are made of Vitalite while the rest of the head (as well as the rest of his body) is primarily made of aluminium alloy composites with ballistic weaved polycarbonate for maximum durability for the lowest weight possible. Also much like other robots, his eye and mouth are holographically projected aren't physically there. His body in the front prominently features the front end of his jet mode with a compressed nose and a large backpack that consists of the jet's intakes, large wing and a large cannon. His arms have a canard on each shoulder that freely moves and his hands consist of sharp claws and a Vulcan gun on each forearm. Drakojet's legs have a large kneecap on the front and a boot like feet design with three toe claws on each end. Each foot contains a jet engine that can allow Drakojet to fly in robot mode albeit with less overall control. He also has a large tail and seems to lack a waist. Jet Form Main article: Drakojet's Jet form Drakojet's jet form is smaller than conventional fighter jets, but is still rather maneuverable despite the bulky appearance. The front end of the jet has canard located below the cockpit and with two Vulcan guns mounted further below. The jet also has very large intakes mounted on each side and further back features two large forward swept wings that allows him to have his maneuverability. Further back, the jet mode lacks and horizontal stabalizer and only has two tails pointing upwards at an angle. The two powerful jet engines allow Drakojet to fly at impressive speeds while being as fuel effiecient as possible. He also has a undermounted cannon. Personality Drakojet is rather grumpy and hot tempered. While outside he seems rather normal even occasionally cracking a joke or two, he is broken down inside. The feel of sadness and depression are the only two feelings he can feel within as his family was murdered and will never see them again. This is the main driving force that makes him fight The Gang when tasked to do so. He does not take any jokes or insults about his family lightly and would more than likely cause him to go into a beserker rage which has occasionally worked in favour of The Gang or agaisnt them. When in a beserker rage he feels little to no pain and will become incredibily aggressive and usually needing to be restained in order to calm him down or to be able to escape from him. Armament Robot Form Drakojet doesn't really much weapons considering he is a military robot, he has two arms mounted Vulcan Guns capable of firing 25mm rounds at 360 RPM. He has two magazine drums stored internally containing 360 rounds each, totaling 720 rounds he could fire. This forces him to be careful with his shots in order to conserve ammunition. He also has access to his mounted cannon on his back which can fire micro radar or heat-seeking missiles that can lock onto multiple targets. Due to limited ammunition, he has resorted to melee combat. He either uses his claws or various parts of the environment to use as improvised melee weapons but later on he recieved the ability to use his own wings as a melee weapon due to them being made of Thavotanium. This resulted in a weapon that can easily cleave through almost anything as Drakojet swings it with extreme force, forces that he usually can endure. Transformation Ability Drakojet being a robot transformer has the ability to transform into a fighter jet at will , even if its indoors. He can even partially transform parts of his body depending on the situation. However, he is unable to transform when he is severely damaged or when his feet are stuck firmly to the ground by anything mostly as a safety precaution. Worth nothing, in particular, is that to prevent Drakojet from transforming, his feet have to be stuck to the ground by any means. Either with physical restrains, glue (preferably Adhesive-25B), magnets or concrete. This also means that simply restaining his legs won't do any good to deny his transformation ability. Jet form While in jet form, Drakojet has access to his two Vulcan Guns which he can fire with great accuracy, he can also use his undermounted cannon to fire micro missiles that he can fire in any direction regardless of where he is facing. Though given the limited ammunition he simply resorts to ramming his targets as he is durable enough to survive such mid-air ramming attacks. He also can use chaff, flare, and ECM as countermeasures in the event surface-to-air missiles are used against him. Relationships VOTE-X Abrams The two never officially met each other when VOTE-X Abrams was still in ASWS. After the renegade, Drakojet has occasionally faught VOTE-X in close quarters combat. Most of the time however he abuses Drakojet's own weaknesses which has caused a rather hostile rivalry between the two. Vohantex Because Drakojet was always sent off for missions, the two never saw much eye to eye. After the renegade though, he sees Vohantex as an annoying pest as he has the ability to immobolize him with a single adhesive round. Despite this, he knows that Vohantex would often panic when fired upon from a distance while in his jet mode. Spitfire Drakojet usually underestimates Spitfire due to her being an attack helicopter. It is due to this however that Drakojet has on occasion lost to her in a dogfight and he has been rather embarrased about it. Also because Spitfire is the biggest among The Gang, she is also the first to be targeted by Drakojet. Hyperion Perhaps the closest companion ever since his family was murdered, Drakojet treats Hyperion as if he was his brother and to a certain extent, acts as a fatherly figure to Hyperion. When in combat he frequently protects Hyperion despite the fact Hyperion could hold his own though understandable given Drakojet's history. His family Drakojet when he was Draco Advas cared about his family greatly, often working hard to help his mother in her work. His father is often too busy at work to spend time with him and his brother usually is also busy working hard. When Draco eventually got his job as a pilot he managed to make enough money to let his family to enjoy the good side of life. Unfortunately however, he never got to see his family ever again after he was turned into Drakojet. This left him emotionally destroyed and still seeks the ones responsible for their deaths. Trivia *''His overall design is heavily influenced by the Transformers franchise.'' *''Drakojet's Jet mode is based on the Sukhoi SU-47, an experimental fighter jet with a forward swept wing design.'' *''The first part of his name is "Dragon" in Latin.'' **''This is due to his robot mode being a bipedal robot dragon who can transform into a jet and back.'' *''It is unknown how he can fly in robot mode as his intakes are clearly disconnected from his robot mode neatly folded on his back.'' Category:Robots Category:ASWS Robots Category:Males